A magnet is often used to hold an article. A typical magnet is composed of a hard, metallic material and, in use, attractive magnetic forces between the magnet and a magnetisable material are exploited to hold the article. Magnets find application in heavy industry, but are also used for domestic purposes. An example for the latter is the well-known fridge-magnet. Such a magnet is arranged to hold an article on a metallic door of a refrigerator. In this or similar applications the article is clamped between a metallic surface and a face of the magnet or alternatively the article is attached to the magnet which may be in direct contact with the metallic surface. Care must be taken so that the magnet does not scratch or otherwise damages the article or the metallic surface.